dreams_upon_ramsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Redes and Chimerical Powers
• Aggravated Damage Chimera may use this Rede to cause aggravated damage with its attacks. * Chimera Point Cost: 3 * Use Cost: None • Armor The chimera may grow armor to protect its physical form. Types of armor include tough skin, metal plating, dragon scales and chitinous exoskeletons. * Chimera Point Cost: 1 (per point of armor) * Use Cost: None • Befuddle This power confuses its target, making it difficult to perform any action. Roll Glamour with a difficulty equal to its target's Willpower. The target loses one die from all Dice Pools for every success that the chimera achieves in excess of the victim. The effect lasts as long as the chimera remains in the victim's presence. * Chimera Point Cost: 3 * Use Cost: 1 • Dreamform The chimera is composed of a more rarefied, purer Glamour than most chimera arc. It does not have a physical form. (It is still visible, however, unless it has the Rede Hide.) Kithain must use Arts or treasures if they wish to affect it, as normal chimerical means will do no good. A chimera with this Rede does not need to possess Physical Attributes, but must still have Health Levels. (If this Rede is purchased, the Stamina limit on Health Levels is ignored.) This Rede is permanent unless the chimera is exposed to high levels of Banality (it touches an Autumn Person, for example). In such instances, the chimera's current Glamour is rolled (difficulty equals the source's Banality). If the roll fails, the chimera loses its Dreamform instantly and gains two chimera points to be allocated among Physical Attributes that it develops suddenly. The chimera remains in this physical form as long as it remains in contact with the Banality that changed it. If the Glamour roll botches, the change is permanent. * Chimera Point Cost: 5 * Use Cost: None • Ensnare The chimera can attempt to physically restrain its target in some manner. The ways in which chimera do this vary widely (a spider's web, a net, sticky foam). An appropriate attack roll is made, or the Ensnare is set in advance in hopes that someone will blunder into it. Ensnare has Strength 2 and two points of armor for every three points of permanent Glamour possessed by the chimera. Chimera with less than three points of permanent Glamour have an Ensnare with Strength 1 and one point of armor. * Chimera Point Cost: 2 * Use Cost: 1 to capture one human-sized object • Fear Chimera with this Rede can cause a subject to freeze with fear or retreat in stark terror. Fear persists for one to 10 turns. The victim may make a Willpower roll (difficulty 6); each success reduces the Rede's duration by one turn. This fear can be generated by any number of means; some chimera frighten their targets by their mere appearance. * Chimera Point Cost: 2 * Use Cost: 1 • Fester This Rede is not available for PC chimera companions. • Flight The chimera can fly under its own power. Changelings seek chimera with this Rede for flying carpets and the like. The chimera can fly 25 feet per turn per point of Dexterity that it has. * Chimera Point Cost: 3 * Use Cost: 1 per hour • Gulp Chimera with this power may unhinge their jaws wide enough to swallow victims. If a chimera gains five or more successes on an attack roll, it swallows the victim whole. Damage is automatic each turn thereafter, if the chimera chooses to inflict it. Some chimera may hold their victims inside themselves just long enough to terrify them, and then spit them out again. Victims swallowed by redcap-inspired chimera are rarely so lucky. * Chimera Point Cost: 3 * Use Cost: 2 • Glamour Pact The chimera can protect itself from being crafted, forged or trapped in a treasure against its will. The difficulty of any attempt to do so by changeling artisans is increased by two, and the chimera may be even more difficult to control than the average unwilling chimera. Changelings consider most Glamour Pact items to be "cursed," and the chimera in one may still use any Redes that are not based on Physical Attributes. Chimera with Glamour Pact that are trapped in items retain their Glamour and Willpower scores. Their new forms dictate their physical characteristics. Some chimera use this power to force an artisan to change them back to their true forms (often a difficult task). Some, however, retain their imposed forms for years, relishing their status as cursed objects. Only the greatest or most insane changeling artisans work with chimera that possess this Rede. * Chimera Point Cost: 5 * Use Cost: 1 permanent Glamour • Healing The chimera can heal its own wounds or those of others. * Chimera Point Cost: 5 * Use Cost: 1 point of Glamour heals one Health Level of damage • Hide This Rede allows a chimera to become invisible to all changelings and enchanted beings. A Perception + Kenning roll (difficulty 8) must be made for a changeling trying to determine the location of a chimera that is using this Rede, and at least two successes must be achieved. (One success indicates the genera! location of the chimera.) This effect lasts for the duration of a scene (up to one hour). Some chimera can use this Rede to hide changelings or even unenchanted beings. Hiding a changeling from another changeling functions just as described above. Hiding a changeling from the unenchanted, or hiding a unenchanted item or person requires that the chimera possess the Wyrd Rede. * Chimera Point Cost: 5 (for hiding self only); 7 (for ability to affect others) * Use Cost: 1 (and 1 per person or item affected) • Possession The chimera must touch the target. An opposed roll is made of the chimera's Glamour and the target's Willpower (difficulties are the opponents' scores). If the chimera rolls more successes, it possesses the victim for one turn per success in excess of the opponent's roll. If the target has a higher permanent Banality score than the chimera has permanent Glamour, the chimera loses a point of Glamour for each point of the difference. This Rede works only on Kithain unless the chimera has the Rede Enchantment. * Chimera Point Cost: 7 * Use Cost: 2 Willpower • Scuttle Chimera with this Rede may move at truly amazing speeds. * Chimera Point Cost: 3 * Use Cost: A chimera may take one extra action per Glamour point spent. • Sense Banality The chimera can tell how much Banality is in a person, object or place. * Chimera Point Cost: 2 * Use Cost: 1 Willpower • Shapeshift A chimera with this power can change its appearance in almost any way it desires. It may appear to grow larger or smaller. It may turn into a creature of dazzling beauty or a monstrosity from the Nightmare Realms. This image is completely illusionary, and the chimera gains no additional abilities from this Rede. This power affects all five senses, but cannot be used to cause damage with illusionary weapons. * Chimera Point Cost: 5 * Use Cost: 1 per shape change • Steal Glamour This Rede allows the chimera to actually steal Glamour from a changeling or even another chimera. A Willpower roll with a difficulty equal to the target's Glamour must be made for a chimera to use this Rede successfully. The number of successes rolled determines how many points of temporary Glamour are stolen. * Chimera Point Cost: 3 * Use Cost: 1 Willpower • Traverse Dreaming This Rede allows chimera to travel to the mortal world from the Dreaming, or to enter the Dreaming from the mortal world. Chimera can travel only through established trods and portals, though some travel chimerical trods known only to their kind. * Chimera Point Cost: 5 * Use Cost: 1 • Venom Chimerical venom can cause paralysis or even "death" to changelings. The victim may suffer damage, and a successful Stamina roll (difficulty 8) must be made, or the victim may be paralyzed for one minute per Glamour point invested by the chimera. * Chimera Point Cost: 3 * Use Cost: Chimera usually deliver their venom in tandem with a physical attack (bite, stinger, claw). This Rede causes one additional Health Level of damage per point of Glamour that the chimera chooses to invest (assuming that the chimera seeks to do harm with its venom). • Weaponry The chimera may create physical (non-ranged) weapons from its chimerical substance. These may include swords, horns or lashing tails. If a chimera loses its physical form, its weapon disappears with it, but the weapon may stay behind in some cases. * Chimera Point Cost: The chimera inflicts +1 damage for every two chimera points spent. * Use Cost: None